Tracer X reader Chapter 1
by TheDarkAngel001
Summary: Read, and enjoy :) I hope you guys like it, please check my profile to see my other works, its my first overwatch fanfic, I hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

You saw nothing for a moment, you were trapped in the middle of the dream and reality, and you saw it, again that dream, you did not understand it, the things that you saw were lightnings and you felt really hot, like burning, you were woken up by the sound of your alarm clock, it marked 6:30 AM, you woke up on your room, using a black tank top, and some loose sweatpants, you looked at the ceiling and combed your hair backwards and sighed, and said

-That dream again huh, well I better get ready

You got out of your bed quick, and went down to the kitchen, you turned on the tv on the news, meanwhile you tried to do something for breakfast, you were feeling tired, so you just grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk, and sat down to eat, you heard what was being said on the tv

Xby Counterflix

-And in other news, members of the criminal organization Talon attacked the central mall yesterday, they stole more than five hundred thousand dollars on technological equipment, and engineering tools, and pieces.

You sat there watching and said to yourself

-Man, those guys have been a bother since before my parents passed out four years ago, damn those bastards

X

by Counterflix

You said and looked up to the clock, 6:45, you got back to your room, and looked at an old photo that you had with your family and a special friend of yours, a small but really cheerful british girl, you smiled a little and got out of your pj's, grabbed a long sleeved black t-shirt, a black pair of a little bit skinny jeans, your black boots, a black with grey accents hoodie, and a red beanie hat that popped in contrast with your black outfit, you grabbed your backpack and headed downstairs to go to the train station, since you had to arrive early to college.

You checked the clock on your phone and said

-Ok, i'm on time, if everything goes right, I should not have any problems arriving

You said walking down to the station, it was winter, and there was snow on the walk way, and it was really early, so everything seemed dim, you got some flashbacks of when you were young, and your parents used to take you out a lot on winter, even though everyone said you were "a hot headed person" you smiled at the memory, and kept walking, you saw the station about two blocks away, you were passing through an avenue, you looked at the merchandise of some stores to see if anything interested you, so that you could buy it when you got back home, you spotted a nice set of headphones, you took a picture of them, and proceeded to walk, when you were halfway through the avenue you heard behind you heavy metalic steps, you turned around and saw an omnic running, you felt a gush of wind hit you when he passed through, and heard him say,

-Keep them off me please..!

You saw three guys with masks running behind the omnic, they carried a baseball bat, a golf club and a hockey stick, your eyes widened a little, you looked at your phone and said,

\- Darn it, and I thought I was going to have a peaceful morning for once

You grabbed the hand of the omnic and said, follow me, you ran with it, fortunately for you, there was a crowd at that hour of the morning trying to enter the train, so you lost them on the entrance of the station, you hid for three minutes on one of the stores before the arriving platform, and then you heavily sighed, you looked at your clock, and you still had five minutes before your train arrived, you looked at the omnic, and said

\- Why were those guys after you?

\- Because I had something really important to give you (y/n)

You looked confused, how did he knew your name, and what could he have for you that was so important.

-(y/n) I know who you are, and who were your parents, Emily and Dan, some if not the best of the bio engineers of overwatch

Your eyes widened, and you said with some tears in your eyes

\- Who sent you, and how the hell do you know about my parents, and about that damn organization

\- Maybe she can tell you

Said the omnic, and took out what seemed to be a digital wrist watch, you double tapped it, and the overwatch logo appeared on it, and then another logo, that had a name written below, you read it carefully and said

-Athena?

The watch started glowing, and it said

-Initializing user scan

An infrared beam scanned your body and a computerized voice said

-Access granted, (y/n) Connor identified

After that, on the screen what seemed to be a video appeared and you could not believe what you saw on it, a brown spikey haired girl, she seemed confused, and silly just as you remembered her, some tears started rolling down your eyes, and you payed careful attention to the video

-Let's see, is this thing recording?

She said while looking at the camera, and when she realized she blushed a bit and laughed, then she sat on a chair and said

-Cheers love..! I know it's been a long time, about three to four years, I'm sorry for not being in contact with you after the accident, I know how hard it has been for you, and it has been for me too (y/n) I've missed you so much, and I did not wanted to harm you, nor to have you worrying about me, it was enough with what happened to your parents, and after high school, a lot of things happened, I know you know what happened on the accident with the slipstream, and I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier, I was de-synchronized with the time, so I was basically a ghost for a long time, until I got this

She pointed at the reactor that she had on her chest

-This machine helps me be here, and I wanted to be sure that it worked just right before contacting you, because I did not wanted to give you another wound, so, cutting all the "formal explanation about time and space" and all of that junk, I wanted to give you this message, if my math is right, and I hope for dear god that it is, because you know I'm not the best at it, you should be on your last week of college, if you decided to continue with the career that you told me when we graduated high school, so as a gift, I purpose you one thing

You looked in disbelief, and saw her take off her goggles , heavily blushing, and you did too, and wiped the tears that you had running down your face and heard carefully

-Let's meet up, do you still remember the café we always heard from our classmates, that one that is close to the hills ? Let's go there and catch up

She said this heavily blushing, then she blinked close to the camera, took it up, and said

-I'll be waiting for you there next week love

She said smiling to the camera, and turning it off, you were on a trance, to only be awoken by the sound of the alarm of the arrival of the train, you switched your vision to the omnic, and hugged it with your dear life, smiling like you had not done in years, and said

-Thank you so much

You waved goodbye to the omnic, and rushed to the train, you got inside just on time before its gates closed, you looked at the watch, and smiled, you said to yourself

-It's been seven years since my parents died on a terrorist attack from talon, on the overwatch facilities of (your country) after that, I was devastated, my childhood friend Lena Oxton was the only support that I had left, two years later, she decided to join the organization, when she told me she did I was so proud of her, two years later, I thought I lost her on a flight test, when she was chosen to test the "slipstream". After that, I tried to take my life many times, I had nightmares over and over, members of the organization tried to comfort me, Reindhardt and Torbjorn were close friends of my family, as well as commander Jack Morrison, and Gabriel Reyes, they sent me letters with their condolences, and sometimes even visited me on my home to make sure I was alright, they knew what I was going through, eventually, I tried to convince myself that it was normal, knowing it was killing me on the inside, and I closed my-self up, negating any kind of feeling or emotion.

-At this point, you were crying again, but you were smiling, you had a really big smile, and thought to yourself

-I'm seeing her again on a week, god why do I have to wait for so long..!

Fast forward a week

-You arrived to the café, you were on a red jacket, your red beanie hat, a black shirt, some grey jeans, and black boots, you entered the café, and sat down on a table, you saw your wristwatch glow, and a message appeared on the screen, it said

-Hey love, i'm five minutes away, you there yet?

-Yes, I'll be waiting for you

-We have so much to talk about :D

You smiled at that last text, and waited, five minutes passed and the bell from the door opened, and you saw her, and you had a big smile on your face, you saw again, your best friend Lena Oxton, better known, as Tracer


	2. Chapter 2

You greeted Tracer happily

-Hey Tracer over here..!

You waved at her with a shaky voice, which caused her to giggle a bit, and you blushed slightly when you noticed it

-Ello (y/n)

The british girl said on his cheerful voice, you raised out of your seat when she was getting closer and greeted her with your arms open, out of the blue you saw a blue flash of light and then you felt something hit your chest, and you trapped it around your arms, when you looked down you saw it was her, and blushing a bit you said, well, that is new, she laughed a bit and said

Xby Counterflix

-I told you love didn't I? We have a lot of catch up to do

The british girl smiled taking seat in front of you, you smiled back, and said laughing a bit, yeah, we really do.

Before you knew it, threw hours passed, she explained why she did not make any contact with you all those years, she explained to you the slipstream accident, and how she joined overwatch

-All those years passed, and I did not wanted to make you feel responsible for this

She said pointing at her chronal accelerator, that had caught your eye a couple of minutes ago.

-I'm sorry for not being here all this time for you (y/n) I'll understand if you are mad at me

The british girl said sadly, with a more serious tone, you gave her a warm smile and said

\- Lena I get it

You said in a sad voice, she noticed it, and looked at you, you had a couple of tears on your eyes, she looked at you and said

-(y/n) What's wrong?

\- Lena, do you have any idea the hell that has been living all these years without you, or anyone else?

You said that with a shaky voice letting all of the feelings that you had bottled up for years now, Tracer looked at you sadly, and before she said anything you said

\- Lena, I am not blaming you for the death of my parent's, nor the accident that happened to you, but all of these years have been horrible, in such a short time, I lost everything, and everyone I cared about

The tears now were running freely off your eyes, and Tracer noticed that you grabbed your wrist, she took it, and raised the sleeve of your jacket, and covered her mouth when she saw all of the cuts and scars

\- (y/n) Please love... tell me that you did not try to...

She was cut off when she saw the look of sadness and guilt on your face, you had a blank gaze, your eyes looked lifeless, and she could not help herself, and started to cry, she got up and went to your side, you blushed a bit, and even more when you noticed that she was hugging you tight, you never wanted that feeling to stop, after years and years, you finally felt safe, you hugged her back and she said

-Please, don't ever do that to yourself again (y/n)

She said in a sweet voice, you stopped crying and exhaled slowly and said

-Lena...

You were cut off, by her putting her hands on your mouth, and looking at you with a sad look, but a serious one, you moved her hand out of the way, and said

-I promise I won't

She hugged you one last time, you both smiled, she then realized how close she was to you, and blushed a bit, and moved a little backwards, you noticed it too, and blushed, and coughed a bit before saying

-...Soooooooooo...about me being a new recruit?

-Ow..!...Yeah I just remembered haha

She smiled, and said

-Give me your watch love

You extended your hand, and she typed some kind of code, and a hologram appeared of Winston, which was eating peanut butter, and got scared when Tracer said

-Ello love..!

-Lena, I've told you a thousand times not to do that when I'm eating

The gorilla said on an angry voice, and then he sighed and asked

-Why did you call me, you know this channel is only used for emergencies

-I know, that's the exact reason why I called, I know that we need more agents on overwatch, since we are getting back together, I thought that I could bring someone that could help us a lot

She said moving a bit, letting winston see you, and you were a little late to react at the fact that a gorilla was on a hologram looking at you, and when it finally hit you you said

-Wait what?...Me?..

-Yup, that's right love, welcome to overwatch..!

As the british girl said that, you felt a lot of emotions coming to you, all at the same time, and your face went blank, and you had a really awkward kind of expression that Winston and Tracer noticed and both laughed.

-2 hours later

Tracer and you finished your meal, and got out of the cafe, you still did not believe the fact that you just had been recruited to join overwatch, you still have an uneasy expression on your face that Tracer noticed, so she blinked on front of you, making you get out of the trance that you were in, and fell down to the ground because you tripped with your own foot, Tracer laughed and said

-(y/n) Come on love, what's wrong, you seem lost

-Maybe the fact that, first you are alive, and now I am recruited by the same organization that my parents were a part of

Tracer looked at you worried, a little sad, you had your head low, and raised it a bit, and sighed and as you got up you said

-Is not that i'm mad at you, nor angry, but all of this, is a lot to take in, and it's been a rush of major things one after another in a short time

Tracer looked at you and sat down by your side, she laid her head down on your shoulder, which surprised you, she sighed and said

-You know, I missed you all these years, and I should have told you earlier, I know that you must have felt terrible after all those losses over the years, but, I'm here now (y/n)

After she said that you blushed heavily, and put your arm around her, causing Tracer to blush too, you both got up and walked through the street, and talked about when and how you would get to the overwatch HQ, Tracer then realized.

-Wait (y/n) do you even have a weapon to use? If you are going to help us in combat, you should use one

-Oh yeah, well, since I lived with my uncle for such a long time, he taught me how to use dual pistols, is that good enough?

Tracer laughed and said

-Are you sure it was him, and not you stalking me since I use pulse pistols?

You looked at her surprised and said a little bit blushed and embarrassed

-hey I didn't even knew you were still on this world.!+Tracer laughed and said

-I know silly, we need to find a gun store in that case, on the HQ we do not have pistols, I can ask winston to build you a specific type if you want, but he needs a base to work with so that he can make them exactly to what you want them to be

-That sounds great

-Your birthday if I remember it correctly was not long ago right, how about this, I'll buy you four guns as a birthday present

-What.! Lena that's way to much I could never pay you back..!

You exclaimed looking at her surprised by her offer, she looked back at you and laughed and said

-That's why it is a present dummy, and is not as if I could not pay them, come one, let me do it just this time, as a gift and a way of apologizing for not being there for you al those years

You sighed heavily and said

-Alright, but only with one condition

Tracer looked at you confused and you said

-You will have to let me buy you dinner after this, because there is no way in which I will accept this without giving you something back

She laughed a bit and said

-Oh my, you are still as fair as always (y/n) I hope you have enough for dinner, because some eggs and bacon won't do

When she said this you sighed and asked yourself

-(Why did I open my mouth)

You exclaimed, you two kept walking and spotted a gun store, Tracer and you walked inside it, and told the clerk that you wanted to see the pistols that they had, he walked both of you to the counter in which the smaller weapons and accessories where, you saw a lot of models; glock 19's, smith and west revolvers , XDM and others, you looked for some minutes and said

-Can you please give me the Dessert eagle .50, the GSG 1911, the glock 40 gen 4 and the STI Eagle

After you said that the clerk asked you why did you need that much pistols, and you said

-Why? Well, to help make the world better

Tracer looked at you happy and the clerk smiled a bit two, and said

-Well, if it is like that young lad, you might as well have this too

He went to the back and gave you a silencer and sheaths for your pistols, you thanked him and he gave you the pistols after obviously revising your ID and gun wielding license, Tracer gave the clerk her card and then you asked him if there was a shooting range anywhere close, he said yes, and walked you both to the back of the store, were some dummies were, as well as some targets, he gave you ear mufflers as well and some ammo and said

-Be careful not to tear my things up with those things

You nodded and grabbed the Dessert Eagle, and the GSG 1911 first, Tracer was behind you, you exhaled slowly and heavily as you placed your fingers around their triggers, and shot incredibly fast and accurately to the dummy, Tracer looked at you amazed and thought to herself

-I knew he was the right one

She thought as you emptied the cartridges of your pistols and said

-Darn im out of practice

That confused Tracer, and she said

-Wait, out of practice?

-Yeah, I used to be way faster and precise

She looked at you with wide opene eyes, and you said

-Lena, is something wrong?

-No love, its nothing hehe [On her mind] (Darn, so he is a better shooter than I am out of practice, how good will he be when he gets back on it)

You looked at her, she looked concentrated on something and you said

-Lena, it's getting late, shouldn't you go to a hotel or something like that to stay the night on?

-Well, actually I do not have anywhere to go, I thought you could let me crash at your place for a couple of days until they come pick us up

-Wait what!?...but...I...

You startled and she was looking at you with those beautiful hazel brown eyes, and you could not ressist and said

-Fine you can stay

-Thanks love..!

She said hugging you, and then you remembered

(Oh boy, my room is a pigsty)


	3. Chapter 3

You remebered that and told Lena before you entered

-Lena, can you wait here for a bit

You said as you opened the door to the house, and walked with her to the living room, she sat on the couch and you said

-Ill be right back, give me a minute

-Sure love

You went running to your room, and cleaned it up (or at least made it look decent) then you went down and told the british girl

-Alright, so,do you want anything to drink?

.Sure, do you happen to have any tea?

You laughed a bit and got up, and said

-Lena your british side is showing again :p

You said walking to the kitchen laughing a bit, MAKING HER LAUGH AND SAY

-Hey, only because im British, does not mean I only drink tea (y/n)

She shouted laughing a bit and you smiled, and looked at the shelf full of either tea, some coffee pockets, and spices, you looked up and said

-So... do you still want the tea or not?

-Yes please

You made a cup of tea for both of you, and brought some sugar in case either she or you wanted to make it sweeter, you gave her one of the cups, and left the sugar bowl close to her, on the little table you had on the living room, neither of you said nothing for a while and Lena broke the silence

-So, what have you've been up to?

You looked at her confused at the start, and then you said

-Oh, uhm, well, I got ot college miraculously because of me being on the basket team on highschool

-Oh yeah, I remember that..! God, you worked yourself to death on the training, you always came back exhausted, and sweating

-Oh, so you remeber haha

You said laughing a bit, giving Lena a smile which she corresponded and let you see how cute she looked with one

-I remeber when that massively tall guy from your class tried ot go on a one on one with you, and you humilated him in front of the whole gym

She said blushing a bit, and laughin

-Oh that? hahaha, yeah, George looked so angry at me after that for the rest of the year remember?

You both kept talking about stories of highschool, and when you were children, until you got to one that you did not exactly really loved

-(Y/N) What happened after your parents..left

You knew what she meant, and you sighed, you left your cup on the table and said

-Lena, Ive never told any one this, so, please, dont ever tell this to anyone, its hard to say

Lena looked at you and nodded

-After the "accident" I moved with my uncle, and I had serious depression, and I still do, because of all of the things that my parents did, their investigation to amplify the human mind and body, and the members of Talon knew about, for a time, I was realy scared, I did not knew if they knew that they had a son, so I stopped going to school for some time, until I felt safe again, part of me, had died, and I felt alone, and when you dissapeared, it was a breaking point for me, every day, I had to fight my self, and convince myself not to give up, and let myself die

Lena looked at you, her eyes were worried, and she felt cold, and sad, you looked depressed, your eyes seemed as if the life had been ripped out of them, and you seemed pale

-A lot of things happened, I commited a lot of errors, and did things that Im not proud of, but, some how, I moved on little by little, even though I was a mess, and Im pretty sure I still am, I got out, and did something to move on.

Lena looked at you and blinked to you hugging you tightly, tears were running down her face and she said

-Im so sorry (Y/N) I should have been there to help youYou hugged her back and said

-Lena, its not your fault, nor mine, its ok Lena, we are here, and together now right?

After you said that you realized what you just said, as well as Lena and you bth blushed, and an akward silence formed on the room, until you both realized that you were still hugging each other.

-Uhm Lena, you can let me go now you know?

-Oh yeah, sorry sorry hehe

-Its getting late

You said as you looked at the clock and it was 11:30 PM

-You stay on my room, Ill crash on the couch

-But (Y/N) Thats not fair for you, I just came back, and after all that story, there is not a single way on hell that I will let you sleep alone love

Right after she said that you blushed and said

-Fine fine, Ill go with you

Lena smiled and you both went to the room, she asked if there was a shower anywere, and you pointed her the way to the bathroom, and gave her a spare T-Shrit, so that she could use something more confortable than her jacket, you changed onto your pj's and washed your teeth on the bathroom downstairs, and right after that, you went backl to the room, to find Lena already sitting on the bed, and you thought

-Has she always seemed so cute and adorable?

You thought looking at her, and she noticed, making both of you blush, you quickly said

-Night Lena

And ran to the bed and turned off the light, she quickly realized what you said and blinked ot the bed too, and said

-Night love

On the next morning, Lena woke up before you did, she realized that she was yet on your room, and extremely close to you, she checked you sleeping face and laughed a bit, and said

-You know, I always liked you (Y/N)

After she said that you moved a bit, startling her, but she calmed down when she saw that you were still asleep, she sighed and got out of bed, and went downstairs and thought

-Well (Y/N) Made me dinner, so why dont I make him breakfast..!

She looked all over the kitchen and gathered the ingredients, and started cooking, half an hour later, you woke up to the smell of breakfast and went downstairs running thinking

-God that smells great

To find Lena on the kitchen with a lot of big plates, that had pancakes, muffins, toasted bread, and fresh (your favourite juice or type of drink that you use on your breakfast I dunno I drink milk :P )

-Morning love..!

The british said giving you your plate

-Morning Lena

You said smiling at her, you both sat down on the table, and when you tasted the food, you eyes got wide opened and you said

-Its DELICIOUS..!

You exclaimed, and dig in, your mouth was full and Lena laughed and said

-Geez love, since when you had not had a good breakfast?

The brit asked smiling at you, meanwhile you filled your mouth with her food, you smiled, and a little of the toasted bread out of your lips and you said as you could

-Itsh been agesh...(swallows the food) Its been way to long, with college and stress, I did not really care about eating a good food

-Well, in that case eat up as much as you want (Y/N)

You nodded and continued eating, until you left your plate clean of everything, even the crumbs, she laughed when she saw you finishing the food and she said

-Well you look happier now

She said happilly, you smiled and said

-Sure I am, is not every day that an amazing girl gives you breakfast (Crap what the hecl did I just said)

Lena blushed and said

-You know, if you move to the base with us, I could cook breakfast for you more often

-God, if you do that, Ill be more than glad to do it

You both smiled, and Lena and you were gazing at each other with a smile, both of you were blushing, none knew what was going to happen, you just losed in little by little, and kissed, both of you realized what happened later and both split, Lena blinked behind you and said

-Well that was something love wasnt it? (God what did I just do) Someones gotta clean this dishes

She grabbed the dishes and you were dumbfounded, and then said

-Do you need any help with them?

-Sure thing

She said, and you grabbed as much as you could, and started washing them, there was a little of an akward silence and you thought

-Did I just kissed Lena Oxton? Jesus Christ I KISSED LENA THE TRACER OXTON

As you thought that a smile came to your face with a big blush and Lena noticed it and said

-Is something wrong Love?

-No, its just, I think Im in love with you Lena...

Right after you said that, your watch started blinking and you looked at it as well as Lena did, and Winston appeared nd said

-Lena are you and (Y/N) ready?

-Wait, ready for what ? (you asked)

-To get picked up on the dropship

As Winston said that Lena sighed and said

-Damnit I forgot to tell you, Winston was going to pick us up when we were ready

-Its fine, I can wait for you when you are ready, just call me with the watch

-Thanks for reminding me love, we will tel you when we are ready

After she said that, winston cutted his transmission and Lena said

-(Y/N) Werent you telling me something before he interrupted us?

She said with a big grin on her face, which made you turn red as a tomato, and you sighed and said

-Are you really going to make me say it again?

-Yup..! n.n

She exclaimed and you sighed and smiled, and said

-Lena, Im in love with you

She smiled at you and before you knew it she had already planted her lips on yours, and was carresing your hair, you took her hips and slightly carresed them too and she broke the kiss after some time and whispered

-I love you too (Y/N)


	4. Chapter 4

As Lena said that, you smiled and kissed her again, pasionately and you carresed softly her hips, and she did that to your hair, making it a bit messy you smiled and then broke the kiss, each of you grasping a little bit for air, and then you hugged, and Lena said panting a bit

-Maybe...we should start...packing love

-Yeah...good idea

You said, you went up to your room, and Lena followed and you said

-Arent you going to pack?

-I dont have to, remember, this is not my house love

You face palmed yourself making Lena laugh, she sat on your bed, and looked around the room, she then asked you

-So, what are you going to pack love?

-Only the essentials

You said, grabbing some clothes, your toothbrush, and other things, you placed it on your bag, and before closing it, you opened a cabinet you had on your wardrobe, and grabbed a phto album, Lena noticed and asked

-Since when do you have one of those?

She said laughing blinking to you and grabbing the album, you said

-Hey come on Lena, not fun

You said laughing a bit, and grabbing her from the back, she laughed and you lifetd her and sat on the bed, with her on top, and you said

-Its an old album

When you turned it to see the cover it said

-Memories

Lena laughed a bit and said

-I wonder what kind of memories my boyfriend wanted to remember so much that he put them on an album

You smiled and opened the album, the first pages where pictures with your parents, and other family members, some friends from primary, secondary and high school, and then there was a cover inside the pages which said

My best friend: Lena

You and Lena blushed, and you said

-Uhm...I can explain?

-Explain what silly ?

She said laughing and opening quickly the page, she grew the biggest smile on her face when she saw a picture of you both when you were kids, Lena smiled and continued looking at the album, memories came flooding to both of you, the times you ate together with your families, the theme parks, trips to the beach and the country side, you both were basically always together, one photo in particular made you both smile and laugh at the same time, it was when you had won your first basketball cup on high school

-Love, do you remember this ? is when you went all out for the first time and I had to help you stand up at the end of the match because you were far past exhausted

Flashback:

-30 seconds remaining 100 to 99

DEFENSE DEFENSE DEFENSE

The other team had the ball, Lena was cheering for you, you had been giving all of you for this match, blocking every throw, making every pass, even dunking even though you were small compared to the others

25 remaining

You stole the ball from the enemy team, and began running, your legs hurt and were heavy, your arms were stiff, but you kept going, you dribbled through the first defense and two members of your team were already behind them, another defense came, and you faked a dribble that turned out to be a pass, your team mate had the ball, he tried to shoot, but the other team jumped to block, he passed to the other team mate, he got the ball, and tried to find a way to dribble, but could not find a way.

5 seconds remaining

You ran from your position, it did not matter to you how much your body hurt, you continued running, and shouted for the ball, your team mate looked at you in the eyes, he new what you wanted

An alley oop

Lena knew what you wanted to do, she just said

SLAM IT

You jumped and grabbed the ball, the other defense tried to go and block you, but was a second to late, you slammed it with your last bits of strength, just as the final bell rang, symbolizing the end of the match.

You fell to your feet and on to the ground softly, but felt as if you could not stand up any longer, Lena ran from the seats on to the court, and grabbed you and said

-Dont worry love, the cavalry is here

You laughed a bit and said

-Did we won?

-Yeah, and that last dunk was amazing

Lena noticed how exhausted you were and holded you for dear life

END OF THE FLASHBACK

-You know love, after that day, I knew that I liked you, but, I never really had the way of telling you, I knew that you had the ability to talk to a lot of people, and made them be happy, but you never really interacted with any of them on a serious way, not even on the parties that they invited us to go, and I always heard other girls talking about you, and how cute you were, they were all popular, pretty, sexy or whatever, and I felt like nothing, but you still were next to me every day, in class, at lunch, even coming home, and I always wondered why?

-Because I liked you too

You said smiling to her and hugging her tight, she looked at you and gently kissed you and you said

-Even though I could talk to others, I never really developed feelings towards any one of them. I just talked because either I needed favours, or was trying to help, or be social, I didn't really cared about what the other ones did

Lena looked at you and hugged you tightly and you said

-And well, now, I have the girl I always wanted

You said hugging her waist gently and kissing her sweetly, as she did the same, and carresed your hair

10mn later

-Do you have everything love?

-Lets see; clothes check; guns;checked; photo album checked; phone checked; toothbrush...

And some other things like movies, your headphones and a laptop, after you got everything, the dropship came in some minutes later, Lena and you got on it, and travelled to the Overwatch HQ were Winston was already waiting for you, he guided you to the main entrance and your mouth fell, Lena laughed and said

-Welcome to Overwatch (Y/N)


	5. Chapter 5

As you entered the HQ you were marveled, looking at the size of the building, the installations were amazing, everything seemed so futuristic, Lena noticed it and said

-Ive never seen you so amused by anything since we were kids love, when we went to that school trip to the museum

-In my defense, I loved dinosaurs

She smiled at you thanks to the memory, and Winston joined you both, he gave you a tour through the facility and explained to you that since you were a relatively new recruit, you would have to take some tests in order to see your potential

-Well, that seems fair

You say sighing a bit, Winston smiled at you and said

-I know you are tired (Y/N) so why don't I show you your room?

As fast as Winston said that, Lena smiled and blinked to him and whispered something, Winston seemed surprised at her at first, and Lena turned to you and gave you a grin that made a shiver ran up your spine, and gave her a confused look, and then Winston said

-Well (Y/N) Due to the fact that we were not expecting you, you will have to share a room with Lena

Right as he said that you turned to Lena who was giggling and made you smile a bit and start laughing and sighed, and say with a smile

-Well, it does not seem as if I have a choice do I?

-Do you want me to show you were it is (Y/N) ?

-I don't think it will be necessary, if im staying with her, I bet she knows where our room is

As you said that Lena blushed a bit, and Winston laughed and said

-Well if that's the case, Ill get back to do my paper work

Lena blushed and said

-Love you are mean

-Why ? Is it mean to want to be alone with my girlfriend ?

(Y/N) Said blushing a bit, and smiling to her making her blush heavily, and then giggle a bit, you smiled to her and said

-So, are you going to show me our room? Or will I have to keep busting strangers doors open until I find it ?

-N-Nooo! What would happen if you saw something that you did not wanted to see?

-I would be traumatized, and it would be your fault because my girlfriend did not wanted to show me our room

You say laughing a bit, and smiling, she giggled and said

-Alright love, follow me

You did as she said, the rooms were close to the mess hall and shooting range, so you picked up some food on the way since you had not gotten anything to eat yet, so you grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich (don't even question me, im a simple man, and I eat simple things :p)

-And, here we are love, our room!

You entered and smiled to it, it was not so big or luxurious, it seemed more like a little apartment, but it had the essentials, a bed, bathroom, some furniture like a couch and some chairs, wardrobe a large tv and even a little kitchen, you placed your things on the wardrobe, which obviously had more than anything Lena´s clothes in it, then you went back with her, and sat on the couch with her, you sighed and rested your head on hers and closed your eyes, she could not help but giggle a bit and asked you

-Tired already love?

-A little bit, moving is always a stress, and besides, its only 7 AM Lena

You said laughing a bit, she caressed your head which relaxed you, and fell on a deep sleep as well as she did

2 Hours later

You woke up to Lena sleeping on your shoulder, you smiled and moved her gently to wake her up whispering

-Lena...Lena...babe wake up

-Five more minutes love

-Lena its 9 AM wake up sleepy head

You said kissing her cheek and pinching slowly her tummy to tickle her, to which she started to giggle and woke up, then she turned at you and looked at you with her beautiful hazel eyes and said

-No fair love, you've know that that´s my soft spot for years now

She said pouting, to which you could not help but laugh a bit and say

-I know, that´s why I used it silly

You said to her with a warm smile, to which she pouted again, and you gave her a small kiss to which she blushed and asked

-Love...you know Ive got nothing against that, but why did you kiss me?

-Because you look adorable when you pout

You said smiling to her, and she giggled a bit and playfully punched your arm to which you smiled, you both got up, and out of the room to explore the base, you thought it would be a good idea to get some work out done, so you went to the shooting range, you got out your pistols and started to shoot at the robots, you noticed they made a weird sound and asked Lena

-Why do they sound like that?

-Oh, well because its better than listening to agonizing screams, or at-least that's what Torbjorn and Winston said when they designed them, you looked a bit confused at first, but then a giggle escaped your mouth and sighed, and said

-Well, guess it makes sense in a way?

Lena smiled and whispered

-Honestly not even I get it love

To which you both started to laugh, after that you noticed an old man with a weird mask, blue jacket and white hair, he approached to you and Lena and asked her

-Agent Oxton, who is this man?

-Oh, well commander Morrison, he is (Y/N) a new recruit

He looked at you from head to toes, and looked at your weapons, you felt a chill run through your spine and he said

-Son, you know how demanding this is going to be, all of the work you will have to do, this is not going to be an easy job, and I don't want kids, or slackers on my watch

You sighed and looked down, then you raised your head and said

-Your name is Jack Morrison isn´t it?

-How do you know that?

-Because my parents worked with you, im the son of Samantha and Alexander

After you said that you noticed that his posture became stiff for a moment, and then relaxed

-Im not taking this as something fun, or just because I want to be a hero, im doing this because I WANT TO BE A HERO, I want to help others, I know what can happy to me, and how demanding this is, but Im here because I choose to

After you said that, Jack took off his mask and looked at you, he at first was looking at you with a stern look, which made Lena worried, then he put his hand on your shoulder and gave you a smile and said

-You know, if your parents were here, they would be proud of you for saying that

You smiled to him and he put his mask back and said

-Even though you are the son of Samantha and Alexander, I wont make it easier for you got it

-Yes

You said with a smile and waved bye to him, Lena smiled at you and hugged you and said

-I knew you would fit right in Love

You smiled to her and sighed and said

-That has to be one of the most difficult things ive ever done in my life

Lena laughed a bit and kissed your cheek, to which you smiled and blushed a bit, the rest of the afternoon you stayed with her on the shooting range, she was impressed due to your aim, and how accurate you were, after hours and hours of training you two were tired, so you went back to your room and Lena said

-Love, im going to take a shower

-Alright babe, ill take one after

She smiled and grabbed her clothes and entered to the bathroom and said

-(Y/N)?

-Yes Lena?

She giggled a bit and said

-NO PEEKING...!

You blushed intensely and said

-I would nev...

As you were saying that she laughed and closed the door and you said on a low tone

-You adorable dummy

After her shower, you took one too, you towel dried your hair and combed it backwards, you got off the shower using a tank top and some pants, and Lena looked at you and blushed a bit, to which you asked

-Is something wrong dear?

-N..No! Nothing love, is just that...I...uhm...You look really cute like that

You blushed a bit and smiled to her, and sat next to her and said

-Not as cute as you look every day

She blushed even more and gave you a warm smile, the rest of the night you spent with her watching some movies and then went to bed together, with Lena snuggling to you, and you cuddling to her, having the best night of sleep you´ve had since the death of your parents.


	6. Thanks

Alright, so this may sound weird at first, and I know I know I have not updated this one in a long time, and also the watching over you story

But I just wanted to express to all of you my gratitude over everything

Its been a freakin coaster of events since I finished my college summer course since im just starting it, and that course well...it drained me, both physically and emotionally, besides the relationship that I had with my girlfriend

A couple of days ago, one of you guys sent me a dm that melted my heart, because this beautiful person, and I DONT GIVE A CRAP IF IM A MAN TELLING YOU THIS THIS GUY GIRL IS BEAUTIFUL, was caring enough to ask me if I was doing ok, the course drained me a lot, I had so many mental breakdowns, so many fights for stupid things with my parents, to which I ended up beating myself up...fortunately, no bruises, nor scars nor anything, but, it was just, way too much, to the point that I was fearing for my life, to be again unconciouss or numb of my actions and do something stupid...again, I feared it so much that I even had to tell my girlfriend to give me some time to calm myself up, to which fortunately she understood, and we are back now

The course had me beating myself every day with the group works, homework and other crap, and it was so overwhelming (sorry for my broken english, im south american) that everyday I would come home, eat anything, sit down, and work, and when I was not working I tried to write, but I was such a mental wreck, that nothing would come, the ideas that I had either I thought of them as garbage, and on the rare occasion that I did like something, I wrote it down, and used it as a base to write over

My depression, and anxiety kicked in many times, over and over unfortunately, and I was just, suffocating over everything , and I like to make my stories detailed, I guess you have noticed that already, so any of my stories, like this one, the sequel to the original "Watching over you ( 270415063-watching-over-you-overwatch-tracer-ff-1)" Or my Miraculous Ladybug, has been taking so much, I know it sounds stupid, but, writing is not easy when you are a mental wreck and question yourself every day things like

"Why dont I just get ran over" "Why not put the knife on my throat already" "Why make the effort"

And its even worse when in just two days, going and comming from college, I almost got ran over 3 times, two by saving my classmates of some jackass, and one because an asshole was running on their truck when it was green light for me

The moment in which my problems kicked in could have not been worse, so everyday, it was a pain to get out of bed, go to college and put a straight face in front of everyone...

Im sorry for the delay, and im so glad that im not being pushed to do them in a rush, thanks

THANKS!

To all of you, for all the comprehension, and the amazing fans that you all are, thank you, so much, from the bottom of my heart


	7. Chapter 6

You woke up early on the morning, holding Lena on your arms, making you smile, and sigh, you did not wanted to move from that scene ever, and wished that you could stay like that with her forever, you kissed her cheek and slowly got up trying not to wake her up…..and you did it successfully (Kill me for doing this please), you got out of bed and stretched a bit, then walked to the kitchen of the room you two were sharing and thought to yourself

-Well, why not give her a little surprise

You checked on the fridge and did not found much, some eggs, flour, bacon, ham, cheese and milk, you sighed and said

-Guess this will have to do, and later in the day we will have to go shopping

You took the ingredients and began to bake some pancakes with bacon at the side, because you thought making bacon pancakes without knowing if she likes them as much as you do would be weird, when you finished the delicious smell of freshly cooked bacon and sweet pancakes filled the room.

Lena POV

I woke up noticing (y/n) was not in bed with me, and I was greeted with a delicious smell that instantly made me jump off the bed and blink to the kitchen were (y/n) had made breakfast, I giggled and said

-Love, what is all this?

He giggled a bit and said

-What, no _"good morning (y/n) or, how did you sleep?"_

I noticed he tried to copy my accent, it was kinda funny and cute and I blinked towards him and kissed him and said

-Is that a good enough morning greeting for you love?

No ones POV

You acted as if you had to think about it, making Lena pout a bit, and pulled her in for a kiss and said

-It is way more than enough babe

To which she smiled and blushed a bit, you both then sat down and ate the breakfast you cooked with a smile, Lena layed her head on your shoulder and sighed and said

-Feels like it was yesterday when we were kids don't you think love?

-And we used to have this breakfast every time you came to my house remember?

-Yeah, we used to eat it every time before we were going to have an important day I remember it.

You both smiled to it and then dressed up for the day, you putted on an Overwatch black shirt with some cargo pants and running shoes, and Lena was using her usual bomber jacket attire and orange leggings, you both headed out of your room and Lena said

-Well, let's go training love..!

You nodded and said

-Wanna make it more interesting?

-Continue

-Who ever blows up more training bots in an hour has to buy the other dinner

-I like how that sounds

-But…no powers

-WHAT!? That's no fair love!

-You are the one that can jump through time at her will, don't complain about it!

Lena sighed and looked a bit down and said

-Fine fine I'll do it

You smirked and shake hands with her, a couple of minutes later you both were already on the shooting range, you both took your guns out and looked at each other, and smiled, then you raised your hand and shot on of the bots making it explode instantly and Lena said

-No fair I was not ready!

You smiled and ran onto a different direction and yelled

-I CAN TASTE MY DINNER ALREADY, BETTER STEP UP YOUR GAME BABE!

Lena giggled a bit

-That's all you will get to taste of that dinner of yours, because the winner will be me!

She started to shoot as well, both of you wrecking every bot you saw, for hours and hours, until around 4 pm, you both were exhausted and sweaty, and barely had the energy to walk, when you both saw each other you laughed a bit and collapsed onto the ground huffing and puffing and asked each other

-How many?

You both looked at each other and laughed a bit and you said

-Alright, we will both say it at the count of three

Lena nodded and you started to count

-One…Two…Three

You both said

-658

And groaned and Lena said

-That's not possible, I'm faster and cuter

-How is that better than having good aim babe?

You said laughing a bit, you looked at her and said

-Guess…..we will…have to decide a place to go to…. and pay half the money each one?

-Sounds….good love

You both nodded and laughed a bit, and rested for a bit, then you helped Lena get up and kissed her cheek making her smile, and she said

-We better get dressed up to go out on our dinner date love LETS GO!

You stopped Lena before she could leave and said

-Babe

You sniffed and said

-Let's take a shower first

Lena blushed heavily and blinked towards your room, and you sighed and laughed and said

-So cute

And walked to it, when you arrived Lena was already taking a shower, so you decided to look what clothes you should put on, you grabbed a (favorite color shirt) a (favorite color jacket or hoodie) some black jeans and black boots and asked Lena through the door

-Babe do you think this is good enough for our date?

You described the outfit to her and she said

-Sounds good to me love!, by the way, mind if you shower and change on the public showers of the base love? I got a surprise for you

You were confused at first and said

-Sure I guess?

And laughed a bit, you heard Lena giggle, and you left the room, you took a shower and kept thinking

-What could she want to surprise me with?

You sighed, finished your shower, dried yourself up, and put on your clothes, then walked back to your room, which had the door locked surprisingly, you knocked on it and you heard Lena say

-Who is it?

You laughed and said

-The guys that's paying for half of the dinner today

-Just half?

She opened the dress and your jaw dropped when you saw Lena in a beautiful orange dress with black colored high heels, Lena blushed and said

-So….do you like your surprise?

You could only nod slowly and she giggled, you tried to say something but stuttered and Lena said

-Love, please, you are embarrassing yourself

You giggled a bit nervously and you just said

-You….look absolutely…beautiful Lena

She blushed a lot and you took her hand and kissed her, and she asked in a seductive tone

-Ready for dinner

You nodded and she smiled at you making you blush.


	8. Chapter 7

You took her hand and walked to the hangar, both of you could not get your eyes off the other, you thought to yourself

-Welp, can't lie, her butt looks amazing on that dress

You said looking at it a bit making Lena blush and say

-Does my butt look that good to you luv?

You felt a rush of blood come to your cheeks making you blush, Lena laughed a bit and said

-Oi, don't worry, you are my boyfriend/girlfriend I don't mind it

You chuckled and said

-I think….it is a pretty….nice butt

Lena smiled with a bit of a blush and says

-Thanks you, yours is not bad either

And then kisses your cheek, you both walk through the hangar and Lena says

-(y/n) how are we going to get there?

-Oh, forgot to tell you, my uncle did me a favor

You pressed a button, and one of the doors of the hangar opened, displaying a black colored Ford GT, Lena looked wide eyed, and you had a shy smiles on your face

-Love….where did you get this from?

-You see, when I was living with my uncle, he said that when I got myself a place, and a girlfriend he would gift me a car from his collection, he owns many garages across the country so…(afatllama reference, go check him/her out!)

She smiles and blinks onto the car, you are surprised she did not trip over her heels and she exclaims

-Well, what are you waiting for? WEVE GOT DINNER TO GET TO!

You smiled and nodded, then entered the car, put the key on the ignition and heard the engine roar, making Lena and you smile, you opened the hangar and drove to the restaurant, Lena was amazed by how everything looked so fancy, you smiled and said

-Didn't expect this huh?

-Well…No…I mean, y´know im more of a simple person right? But, I guess being trated differently its nice once in a while

-Ill treat you like the queen of England then m´am

You said grinning making Lena chuckle a bit

-C´mon love, don't be THAT ridiculous

She smiled at you and then took your hand and put it on her hip, you walked with her into the restaurant, and everything was fancy and shiny

Lenas POV

The restaurant had me amazed, live music, beautiful decorations, everything seemed like a dream to me, and having (y/n) by my side just makes it better, we sat down at the table, (y/n) helped me with my chair, like a gentlemen which made me laugh

-Love, y´know I can do this myself right?

-I told you I would treat you like a queen, MY QUEEN

-Alright then, Ill try to enjoy myself

No one´s POV

Lena and you enjoyed your dinner, each one paid their food, on the meal you both discussed about the facility, and cracked some jokes here and there

-No I swear to god, MY math teacher HAS TO BE a Talon agent

-Love just because he did not accept the answer to your appointment does not make her evil

-My appointment was the best! It had a solid base and hypothesis!

-You just told me that your appointment was how much pizza the human body can consume before food poisoning

-IT WAS GOOD!

You both just start laughing and look at the time, 10:30

-Its getting a bit late love, maybe we should head back home?

-Yeah, we do not want to find out weird people on the streets

-Love, if you ever look at a prostitute, I WILL KILL YOU

Lena said smiling making your skin shiver, then she laughed a bit and said

-Just kidding love don't worry, BUT I will kill them if they try to make a move on ya

-Its good to know that you have my back dear

You say in a nervous tone making Lena laugh a bit more and for you to smile, you took her hand and went back to the base, when you reached it you left the car first, then opened Lena´s door and she looked surprised, and before she could do anything you picked her up bridal style and she looked at you and said

-Love what are you?

You planted a kiss on her lips

Lena´s POV

(y/n) Kissed me before I could say anything, it took my by surprise, but I melted onto his/her embrace I kissed him back, he/she carried me to our room, I enjoyed his/her embrace, and kept kissing him/her all the way, not letting go

POV

You sat on the bed, Lena still on your arms, you both kept kissing passionately, she caressed your hair softly, and you started feeling as if non of your problems from before existed anymore, you felt peace with the woman you loved, she took your hands, and placed them on her bum making you blush and for her to giggle

-Since you´ve been admiring it all night love, I thought why not let you give it a try? C´mon, im all yours

She whispered before kissing you again, you squeezed her cheeks making her moan, and she put her hand on your crotch feeling it, and stoking it gently, she stopped kissing you, and slowly made her way onto your neck kissing it, and biting on it gently, you slowly unzipped her dress leaving her bra exposed, making her blush a bit, she undid your shirt and threw it away

-Wanna peek love?

She said undoing her bra, you smiled and blushed heavily looking at her exposed breasts, she grinned and blushed too, and grabbed your head and gently set it on them and said

-Close enough to look at?

-Gotta say, they are just more beautiful from here

You planted a kiss on them making her giggle, she then got herself on top of you and un did your pants.

Lemon coming up, if you do not like it, please proceed to skip to the end of the chapter thank you very much!

Boys Lemon

Lena POV

I massaged (y/n)´s crotch while he massaged my breasts, I began feeling wet, so I took one of his hands and made him touch my clit

Your POV

I touched her crotch, it felt wet, and she seemed to enjoy it

-Love, please more

She said moaning, she sounded so sexy, I continued masturbating her vagina, I slowly slid my hand inside her panties, it felt wet, but oddly satisfying, y kept fingering her making Lena hug me tight, she cursed a bit before she came, she then looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, and jumped on me, she started kissing me passionately, and grinded on my member and said

-Guess someone's a little tense here huh? Don't worry love, I'll give you a hand

As she said that Lena unzipped my pants, and stroked my member over my boxers, then started kissing me passionately, I did not want the feeling to stop, never, I was finally offing it with the girl of my dreams

-Love, I want it inside, now

I nodded, and she took of her panties, she looked soaked there, making her blush, she took my member and stoked it a bit more, then took the head and licked it, I blushed because of it, and felt my member growing harder and starting to throb, she smiled and stopped, then took it and slowly slid in on her entrance, her insides felt hot and tight, it felt amazing, Lena moaned while my dick entered her

Lena´s POV

I slowly let (y/n´s) willie inside me, it felt great, every inch of it, it felt hot when I slid it, I thought it would never stop coming in, I lost myself on ecstasy, and let out some moans, I thought they were embarrassing but (y/n) did not seem to care, he smiled making me blush even more, then he took my ass and put me on top of him, I smiled and started riding him, at first it was slow, I wanted to get used to his size, then I began taking speed, making both of us moan, I felt so wet, I finally had (y/n) all to myself, and I loved it, every inch of him, I never wanted to let go.

-Love….(Y/N) I love you

-I love you too Lena

I smiled and kissed him, passionately, I put my hands on his waist, and holded onto him, I felt his breathing become faster

Your POV

I was getting close to my climax, and by the way Lena was moaning she was too

-Do it Love, please fill me up

I nodded, and Lena was riding me faster, her moaning getting louder, until I came inside of her

-I love you Lena

-I love you too (Y/N)

We kissed, and I hold her close to my chest smiling, feeling in peace, after so many years of being depressed, of being hurt, and feeling lonely, I finally was happy, and I was not going to let anyone ruin my happiness this time, even if it killed me.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning, the sunlight passing softly through the window curtains, I looked at the bedroom clock

8:40 AM

I yawned a bit and tried to stretch my arm, when I felt a little bit of resistance, by my side there was the most beautiful woman, sleeping soundly, and tightly hugging my arm, I couldn't help myself but smile and kiss her forehead gently, and stay, I contemplated getting out of bed, but with the move, the date, and finally be able to sleep without thinking of...the...experiments...

-Love?

I got distracted from my train of thought, and got a little bit startled when Lena woke up

-Morning sleepyhead

-Morning babe

She said as she kissed you cheek

-What time is it ?

-8:50

-8:50!? Bollocks we'll be late!

-Late? For what?

-Oh, well, ill be late! Damnit I should have told you, well, you are not an OW agent formally just yet, but well, our schedule normally is to go to train at 9 AM three days a week

-If its three days a week then, why is it so important for you to go today?

-Love honestly, do you think I got my awesome buttocks by working out just 3 times a week?

I blushed heavily recalling the events from last night making Lena giggle and give me a playful nodge, making me turn an even deeper shade of red that was greeted with a kiss on the cheek

-C'mon love, let's get up, and hey, later ill give you the tour around the base, but by now, why don't you go to Mercy's place?

-Angela?, Why?

-Well, it's a standard procedure to get a medical test each two weeks, but since you are new, why not get you checked out...wait...that didn't sound right

-Lena oh my god

You said beginning to laugh

-Love! C'mon!

She said starting to laugh a bit herself

-Guess ill better get ready!

You said on a playful tone

-Don't want to let the ladies waiting!

-Love I swear that if you do THAT

You stopped Lena by giving her a quick kiss and said

-Lena, you know ill never do something like that intentionally...BUT if someone brainwashed me and made me do that kind of stuff, well that would be different

-Okay love, BUT only with that condition, and even like that I would kick your face before I forgave you

-Seems fair, now c'mon, we have to get ready...damn where are my clothes

-They are on the wardrobe on the right, but I suggest you just put these on

She said giving you a shirt and some sweatpants with the Overwatch logo

-I know this is not really your style, but Jack says that there is not really a reason to use your clothes until some days after you have moved in, so that if any accident happens they don't get spoiled

-What? Why? What kind of accidents would happ

As you said that an explosion happened, you heard it on the right side, you ran out of your room and tried to look where it could have happened when an Overwatch agent came out with smoke surrounding him, he appeared to be rather calm and said

-Sorry...we had a little miscalculation on the armory, but everything is okay don't worry

You felt a little tap on your shoulder with Lena smiling a bit and saying

-Welp, welcome to Overwatch love, see you at breakfast!

As she said that she was already blinking to the shooting range leaving you speechless, you turned back to the room, and dressed up on the clothes that Lena gave you, and went to the medical bay

-Knock knock

-Oh! Hey (y/n)! Long time no see

-Yeah, it's been time

-I can see, the last time we saw each other was what...9 years ago?

-Yup, and I can see you still like the same types of music, oldies but good ones

-What can I say, Jimmy Hendrix and Pavarotti are Wunderbar

-And it's still as strange as always to have mixed a rock legend, with an opera one

Angela shrugged smiling a bit and said

-Are you here to take the medical test?

-Yup, Lena said it is a requirement

-Yes, it is to see if your body is contaminated, or if it has been infected with a virus, or anything that could compromise Overwatch

-Makes sense

You said as you sat down on one of the chairs, you clapped your hands together, and looked at them while sighing a bit

-(y/n)..Does...Does it still bother you?

-I have not had any out brakes of it, and I can control it to a degree now, but still, it...Not even Lena knows

-Well, good thing then that we are taking this exam, I promise that we will find a way to cure you, if not, at least make it easier for you, besides your heart condition though, I have to admit, that I am quite surprised that you have been able to keep yourself in shape with a failing valve

Angela said passing her hands softly through first your shoulders, and then arms, you were a little bit embarrassed by one side, and the other really nervous due to what Lena had told you before

-I know Lena is really territorial about her stuff, so don't worry, this is just a medical check, BUT if you ever need some company

-WHAT!?

She handed you a card with the name of a bar, another one that looked to be a strippers club, and the last one a psychiatrist

-Oh..why the other two tho?

-I wanted to get a good laugh out of it

-It's not funny

-It is for me

-Lets...just get this over with

Angela directed you behind the desk, to a room with various machines, she directed you to a bed with some ring lights on top, you laid there, and Angela said

-Please take off your shirt

You did as she said, she then got one of the rings close, it shined brighter and you felt a little bit of a chill, then Angela moved out the lights and said

-Okay, now let's see what we got

As she said that, some data started to show on a tablet that was next to the table, she took the tablet and said

-Athena, can you please show the information of the tablet as a hologram?

Athena did as Angela said

-Okay (y/n) let's see, blood pressure, normal, brain activity, normal, sugar on the blood, normal, ph levels, normal, adrenaline levels, normal, hazard levels...and fire embers...nule

You sighed relieved and Angela said

-How are your dreams doing?

-My mind has been better honestly, since I arrived, I have not had any nightmares

Angela sighed and sat next to you

-I know it's hard, they bastardized the work of your parents, and made it this, and they made YOU this

-Angela...Its not your fault

-But I

-You tried, you did all you could after the abduction, not even Lena knows about it since it happened while she was on the air force, and I don't think that now it's a good moment to tell her...that if I lose a fight, I will literally disappear from existence

Angela swore something on German, you could notice that she was thinking of a way to help, you patted her back and said

-Maybe, I got something that you could take a look at, my uncle...well, he went beyond crazy for a moment after the accident, well, at least when he was drunk, or deprived of sleep, the loss of his sister and best friend hit hard to him, and he knew about the abduction, so he started making this to let's say "put the after effects under a better use"

As you told that to her, you were searching for pen and paper, and started to draw what looked like a belt buckle and a kind of bottle, or knuckle? Or something like that

(If you catch this reference, you will win a shout out!)

Angela looked at the drawing and was amazed at the details

-This could work!, with the right modifications, it could work as more than just a container for your powers, maybe more of an amplifier! Do you have any blue prints or more detailed schematic?

-I've got a key chain on my backpack, could that work?

Angela nodded, as you ran to your room and back, on the key chain was a drive that could be connected to Angela's equipment, and it appeared before you

-This is my uncles last stand for my parents, he wished that someone could make justice for what they did to their investigation, and for what they did to me, he called it the Rapid Indestructible Device of Endurance and Reaction System

-Rider?

-Yeah...He...He was a big fan

-I mean, its fine but...dunno...

-C'mon, its not that bad, Kamen rider Overwatch?

-No..Just...No...

-Okay, we will find another name later for it, but for now lets just call it the R system

-Good enough

You nodded and looked at the time, its was 10:30, probably time to go and get breakfast, you said your goodbye to Angela and said

-Can you ask Torbjorn his opinion on this?

-Sure, ill make sure he takes a good view, im pretty sure he will be more than interested on this project

You nodded and left, and dm'd Lena on the watch she gave you saying

-Hey gorgeous (please kill me, I love you but im such a dork :p) You ready for breakfast?

-Sure Love! (And don't worry, I love it when you act like a dork :D!) ill be on the mess hall on 5 mn


	10. Chapter 9

You looked to Angela and said

-Angie, where is the mess hall? I….Yeah im lost, by pure chance I got to the medical bay

-Well maybe you should also trust your instincts to get to the mess hall don't you think?

She said giggling, you sighed and said

-Pleaaaaaaaaase

-Okay okay, walk forwards then two lefts, and one right

-Thanks!

You said walking out of the room and going to the mess hall, you were still amazed on the installations, you had known about Overwatch since you were small, but you never thought it would come back after it first disbanded, you could not stop but wonder from where did the funds to make the installation came from.

You arrived to the mess hall, it was bigger than you expected, and it had an outside food court too, that lead to a big balcony, you started searching for Lena, and received a text that said

-Hey love, im arriving to the mess hall

-Okay, ill….uh…find us a good seat?

-The ones that are almost outside area of the hall are the best ones

-Okay then, ill try to get a spot there

As soon as you said that, most of the tables there had been taken, so you decided to do a run for it, and ended up jumping over the table and sitting down on it, another agent almost took the table from you, but fortunately you got it first, he looked a bit frustrated and said

-Sorry mate

-Oh, no problem, I know these are the best ones, fortunately, there are some more free

He said making his way to the next one, you sighed relieved, and got another dm on your watch

-OI! Where are you love?

-Look to the one handsome guy that has his hand up and looking as if he just ran a marathon

-Pfft, I doubt that you look that way ;p

LENA´S POV

As I entered the room I started looking, as soon as I found y/n I ran to him and said

-Wow, you were not lying love, what happened

-I wanted to get the table

-But…why do you look so tired?

-I ran and jumped to get it

-Love, I love you, but…..sometimes, you are a bit too crazy

He shrugged and I couldn't help but smile

-There is every kind of food you want from anywhere around the world, so you should not have a problem on finding something you like

-I mean, I already found it

He said taking my hands and smiling, then he looked to the food trays and said

-I have missed big belly burgers since FOREVER

He said laughing

-THAT IS SO MEAN

I said playfully punching him

3rd Person POV

First y/n went first to get his food then Lena, the evening was warm, not to chilly, not to warm

Your POV

-And that is why I'm afraid of bees

-So y/n (insert your last name) is not afraid of anything but bees

-Hey on my defense, it comes from a really old childhood trauma

-Love it is still pretty fun that you are only scared of that

-That and loosing you

-Awwww, welp you earned this

Lena said pecking your cheek making you smile, you both eat your food taking your time to enjoy each other's company, then you said

-Uh…Lena, there is something I need to tell you

-Sure, what is it love?

-I…Have a heart condition

-Oh, I knew that, you told me remember?

-No, I mean, besides the tachycardia, and the high blood pressure, I mean, other heart condition

-I don't get it

-Before my parents died, they were working on a way to make perpetual energy, they were looking at different things, elements, natural resources, even nuclear energy, they found the answer on the life essence and elements of nature, they condensated them, and put them on bottles, and containers.

-Okay, but, what does your parents work has to do with your heart?

-After my parents got killed, all of the information of their project got saved by Overwatch, and handed to my uncle on a brief case, one day someone came to the house, and took it, but they could not open it, it had a biometric inscription, so only my parents, uncle and I could open it, when I was coming back home, I got kidnapped, and they used my prints and eyes to open the case, they recreated the essence, but needed a test subject, so they used me as a vessel and now…I can do this

You opened your hands, on one electricity could be seen sparkling and cracking around your palm and fingers, and on the other, a flame.

Lena´s eyes got wide and she got closer to you, you sighed and stopped

-The thing is this, if I were to be harmed significantly, I would disappear, literally, my body has been infused with this much energy, that I will literally stop existing

Lena held you tightly and said

-Its so unfair, why did they make this to you

-I don't know-How many people knew about this

-Just Angela and my uncle

-Why didn't you tell me?

-This happened when you left for pilot boot camp, I don't know how much time I was kidnapped, they gassed me, injected me over and over, my body built a special type of resistance and control over the various elements, but it came with a price

-Your life

You nodded

-I….escaped, I had to kill people, I had to run, I was scared, I had to use those powers, and every time I used them I would feel so different, so violent, angry, like someone else, I was so deep into this hole, and I kept getting nightmares, and weird dreams, I did not knew what I saw, sometimes it where sparks, fire, felt a gust of wind, then wake up and felt empty, other times, I heard voices, but could not figure out what they said

\- y/n Lena said hugging you tightly, I'm so sorry I should have been there, I should have stayed, I should have not have gone to pilot boot camp I

-Lena, it was your dream, I would have never let you give up on your dreams for me, and besides, we are here, we are together, now, not 5 years ago, and that is what counts right?

You said holding her cheeks gently and smiling to her, she closed her eyes and whipped some tears from her eyes, and nodded returning a warm smile to you, you kissed her, and left the cafeteria

-So…How did you learn to control it?

-It took time, I was scared at first, but apparently, if I think of the element, I can use it, or at least use its components to my benefit, strength, speed, agility, and of course being a walking bond fire

Lena laughed a bit, making you smile

-But, if you escaped, don't you think that they could have reproduced the same experiment?

-That's the problem, I trashed the place when I left, I burnt it to the ground and took every bit of the information from them, but I don't know how many others know about it, if they copied it or not, that's why my uncle and I came up with a contingency plan

-And what would that be?

-Do you remember when I always said I wanted to be a power ranger when I grew up?

-Yeah?

-You could say that I can become one

-Don't tell me you bought a spandex suit and went all vigilante on your city

-ME!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I COULD NEVER DO THAT!

You said sarcastically making Lena roll her eyes

-Mhm, c´mon love TELL ME

\- I will I will babe, but its not ready yet, actually

Your watch ringed, and a holo message was shown

-Give me a sec, this is from Angela

-Gutten Morgen y/n I wanted to tell you that the blue prints that you gave me have given more than enough information to work on a prototype for the rider suit, you should come to Torbjorn´s workshop soon, since we still have to use you as the prime model for it all to work

Sincerely Dr. Ziegler

-Well, there´s your explanation

-Love, it just said suit, and come here, it sounds more as an invitation to have casual sex

-I promise is not that

You said raising your hands up

-Well, you can tell me more of this suit and project of yours on the way there

-No prob from my part, but don't you have Overwatch stuff to do too hun?

-Nope, I finished my papers earlier this morning, so I should be free for a couple of days to be with you, and make sure that non of the other girls that are trying to become agents steal you from me

-Awwwwww, that's cute

-I will pulse bomb their faces if they do

-Lena said trying to make an evil voice making you laugh

-C´mon love! Im trying to be evil here

-In a million years you would be that, you are so adorable

-I mean, yeah, I know I am, that's why you love me right?

-No, I don't

-What?

-I love you because you are you, you being an adorable british girl is just a bonus

Lena blushed a bit, you held her hand and smiled, and asked

-By the way, where is Torbjorns work shop?

-Oh, this way love, just follow me

She said starting to blink, and you yelled

-Lena slow down!

-Sorry!

She came back and said

Guess im just a bit too excited that you moved here, and we can be together

-I am happy too, but sometimes, we need to slow down a bit

-Love, before I got my powers you where the one who ran from one side of the school to the other to make it to class, and somehow you still managed to be late for most of them

-….Touché

Lena smirked and you both made your way to the workshop, to start working on the Rider project


End file.
